grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques-Louis Joseph de Noailles
Jacques-Louis Joseph de Noailles (July 2, 1737 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and current Comte de Maintenon. He is the second child to Louis-Henri de Noailles and Marie-Therese de Noailles. Commonly known at Court for showing deep respect to the Emperor/Empress and knowing the Duc de Mortemart. Born in 1737 at Le Château d'Argenteuil, Paris, Grandelumière, Louis was a well-known member of the house at birth the whole house was at his birth, he was mostly known for a loving and smart child, spending time locked up in one room just reading books. Childhood Birth Jacques-Louis Joseph de Noailles was born at Le Château d'Argenteuil on July 2, 1737, to Louis-Henri de Noailles Comte de Noailles and Marie-Therese de Noailles Comtesse de Noailles. He was the second-born male in the family which made his family quite happy and for a his family hoped for loving future for his family. Infancy At the time of Louis' infancy, Louis had straight blond hair and light blue eyes, although his eyes are from his mother both of his parents had light blue eyes. His father was usually at court and his mother went to court in her spare time. He used to stay with older siblings and servants whenever his mother and father had spare time to go to court. Childhood Although being raised by his mother Louis, grew up to act just like his father. During his childhood, he spent most of his time inside of his locked room reading many books or outside in nature reading books. He was known as a very quiet and handsome boy in his late childhood. He was better at associating with friends and family. Young Adulthood Entrance into Court Life When Louis first was introduced to court he was the second of all his siblings to enter court after their father's death, he was quickly known for his handsome looks and passion to read books. During his spare time he would read books in his chambers but when his Majesty was around he would never miss to see him. He was first introduced by his brother now Comte de Noailles. Personality and Appearance Personality Jacques-Louis Joseph de Noailles was extremely handsome and very intelligent. In his chambers, he would hold many books. He was one of the first people to ask a woman to dance at a ball and every woman would accept his dance. He was usually invited into Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart Duc de Mortemart's chambers for morning tea and to read books. Louis was a friend to Louise Marie Antoinette d'Anjou Duchesse de Mortemart knowing her little upon his arrival to court he was quite loved by her dog Thisbée and he also adored the dog until he heard gossip about Thisbée in his later court years. But he still had to adore Thisbée. Louis was a great friend to the Comte de Sade, he spent most of his court time with Comte de Sade and talking to him and reading books with him, he also helped Sade get passed the gossip in court. Although Louis was a great gossiper he was a man of gossip.Louis was into Politics he would never miss the Estates meetings. Louis was so much into history most of his books were about history. Appearance Louis had straight blonde hair up to his back which made it hard to put wigs around his hair so he would tie his hair up, Louis was very smart. He was not too tall, and not too short. Court Life Court Gossip WIP Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:18th Century Births Category:House Noailles Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Comtes